


David Tennant x Reader one-shots

by SnakesAndBats



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Annoyed Crowley (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), F/M, Facials, Fire, First Time, Going to Hell, Hell, Kidnapping, Lemon, Mating, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Moaning, Oral Sex, Penetration, Plants, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, Waterboarding, cum on face, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesAndBats/pseuds/SnakesAndBats
Summary: I will try to make smut one-shots with characters played by David Tennant and other requests.So far I think I can do:-Crowley-Kilgrave-Casanova-Brendan Block-10th doctoretc(maybe with DT himself - I don't know yet)
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Fireproof wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Oh, I have a request! What if the reader got kidnapped by Beezlebub and tortured, and Crowley comes to save them?''  
> Well, this is my attempt of writing it.   
> -1,571 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter, mostly because I'm not that good at writing non-smut.  
> Well...at least I tried!
> 
> I'm not good at English, so... again, sorry about it.

A new day, a new beginning you thought as soon as you woke up. Although...you felt a strong pain in the back of your head which might ruin this new excellent day.   
It was pretty unusual and your first instinct was to move your hand to the back of your head and check if it was fine. Unfortunately, it seemed like you couldn't move your arms at all so, your second instinct was to open your eyes, just to see.... well... nothing. A black dark pit of nothing. Blinking helped you realize something was covering your eyes and struggling made you come up to the conclusion your hands were tied up. Your third instinct was to scream and of course, you couldn't do that either because something was on your mouth.   
Unless this was a very strange sex game you didn't recall starting, you thought, then it was probably a kidnapping.  
A very poorly done one. You understood that as soon as you tried spitting the thing from your mouth which surprisingly worked. 

"Hey~ The human is awake, Beelzebub"

"You incompetent demon, we blindfolded the human so it wouldn't know our identities and you just said my name. Go back to your job and call Hastur in." A voice said, with a pretty demanding tone.

So that was it...Hell. It wasn't so hot as you expected and neither was it filled with screaming damned souls. Well, you weren't sure about the damned souls but you knew for sure they were at least not "screaming".

"Yes, Lord Beelzebub?" Hastur said as he joined the room. You heard the door creak and for a few seconds, it felt like a lot of people were walking outside. 

Hell is pretty crowded after all ~ you thought. The fact that you were there didn't worry you so much from whatsoever reason. It was a quick fear that you actually died but then realized that's not the case when Beelzebub mentioned that they needed an alive bait. You hoped that was you. You weren't that keen on losing your soul and life just yet.  
As you thought of different things such as the dinner you were supposed to go to with Crowley this evening and the books you acquired from Aziraphale, your blindfold was removed. It took you a few seconds of blinking until you got adjusted with the poor light. A dark, very plain blue room with a cheap lightbulb and a table. 

''Did they try an interrogation room?'' You asked yourself and giggled at the idea.

"What's so funny? Human spawn. We have questions." Beelzebub said and started pacing around the room while Hastur was standing at the door. He did look like a weird guard you thought. A weird and pretty cheap one.

"We demand answers regarding the demon known here as Crawley or as he likes to call himself, Anthony J. Crowley." 

You yawned, much for Beelzebub's frustration, and got your shoulders shook a little by Hastur who was suddenly not at the door anymore.

"Focus human, I believe your name is Y/N? Am I right?"

"Yup." You nodded and closed your eyes for a second as the headache got worse. "You could have used Chloroform if you wanted to kidnap me in my sleep. You didn't have to hit me on the back of my head, you know."

"Well~ That was an...transportation error actually. We accidentally dropped you on the way down." Hastur said sounding almost embarrassed and getting an annoyed look from Beelzebub.

"Right..." you said and sighed "So I'm here for...what? Giving pieces of information about Crowley?" 

"Exactly. That's if you want to leave this place alive." Hastur intervened and Beelzebub agreed.

"Of course we will get the information one way or another." The two demons said looking at a door behind them.

"I mean... If I leave now, I'm probably going to end up here when I die anyway. Why leave it for later. Home sweet home, right?"

You were trying pretty hard to keep up the act. In fact, it was a tad creepy thinking you were making fun of two of the most powerful demons in hell. You just hoped that if you continued for long enough someone was going to come and help.

"Enough human. Tell us, how and when did you meet the named, Anthony Crowley?"

"Anthony J. Crowley." You added a little annoyed. "The J. gives the name resonance!" you said and looked at Beelzebub. "Ever tried some bug spray? You got some~ things flying around. You don't shower too often do you?"

"Stop playing games. You are difficult. If you don't answer we will have to use the torture method~" Hastur said, hitting the desk with his fist.

"Right right~ Met him on the park while feeding ducks like a year ago." You said lifting an eyebrow "Although I don't get how this piece of information is going to help you. I mean Hastur can already appear on his TV and stuff so locating Crowley isn't the issue here, is it?"

"Enough with your games I said! Tell us how he did it!" Hastur asked coming way too close to your face.

"How he did what?" You asked confused.

"Get resistance to Holy Water!" The two demons shouted at you. 

"I have no idea~ What makes you think I'd know?" You said pretty honestly this time. 

"I think it's saying the truth," Hastur said looking at Beelzebub "Should we let the human go?" 

"No...Hastur. Crowley is fond of this human, causing pain to it, will cause pain to Crowley." Beelzebub added before motioning for two demons to come to take you to a different room "If not death~ at least we can cause him harm."

Hastur nodded and along with Beelzebub joined you and the other two demonic slaves in a nearby room. 

Crowley's story  
"For Satan's sake... why isn't Y/N answering? Something is wrong. Y/N never cancels stuff without giving a very good reason." Crowley said putting his glasses on "I'm going to check and demand a very good explanation."

And with those words he got inside his Bentley, driving to your place. He didn't bother to knock, he never did. He snapped his fingers and walked in, searching for you in every room. "There weren't any signs of you leaving by force~," Crowley thought but quickly changed his mind when he saw a bit of the same kind of rope that was used to tie Aziraphale's hands when they switched bodies. Hell...of course it was hell.  
Crowley growled and got back to his car. If it was one thing he hated, it was his Y/N being used against him.  
With his very "safe" driving he soon got to the stairs leading to hell.  
He walked in, making the demons go out of his way, and rushed to one of the rooms he knew was used to keep prisoners. No luck. He tried again and again until on the 6th door (wow Such a coincidence) he found you being waterboarded by Hastur. Crowley's expression changed almost immediately as his glasses dropped to his nose.  
He saw you, his beloved one being tortured by his enemies. Anger grew in him and just when he was about to dash towards you and push Hastur away, he felt a presence behind him. Beelzebub.  
Crowley dodged the attack and snapped his fingers, releasing your hands. That was enough for you to use in order to push away Hastur and go close to Crowley, who was truly steaming with anger.  
"And why might I know is Y/N here?" He asked pulling out his wings and putting one around you as a defence "Ngk... Wasn't my last visit enough for you to realize I would very much enjoy being left alone? Me and my acquaintances, of course."

Just before he could finish, one demon started a fire that quickly grew around Crowley. You knew he would be immune to it...but you wouldn't be. Lucky enough his wing was fireproof so you stood there, untouched, looking at how Crowley stretches and puffs some fire towards them. 

"Thank you guys~ I was actually running cold. Now please if you'd excuse me..." Crowley snapped and the fire was gone.

"He is immune to both~," Beelzebub said while Hastur was just yelling crazy.

"Right, hey guys~ Can I say a word, please? Thank you. So...you know Y/N is pretty much alive and I'm quite sure the rules of Hell and Heaven are kind of... against dragging an alive one here, so if you will try this one more time, I'll have to report this to some...superior power~ Like Satan for an instance." Crowley said taking your hand and walking past them. "Oh and~ Beelzebub. Take a shower~''. He added before you two walked outside of hell, watched by thousands of shocked demons.

"Is dinner still an option?" you asked giving him a warm hug as soon as you left Hell behind.

"Of course Y/N. Should I pick you up in 30 minutes or... ?" Crowley said, his eyes never leaving yours.

It was a moment of silence before his hands rested on your cheeks and he kissed your forehead. "I'm so glad you are alright~" he hissed soothingly at you. "You know what, hop on, I'll drive you home. I'm not letting you unsupervised anymore!" Crowley added before giving you a shy kiss on your lips and getting inside his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	2. Mating Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fiction with Crowley and the reader after she finds out Crowley can turn into a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I apologize for my bad grammar and vocabulary.

-flashback-

"A demon?" Your voice was dull saying those words and that caught your friend's full attention.

"Ngk... yeah. Demon." Crowley's voice was much softer now, concern filling it. He wanted you to know the truth since the moment you confessed your feelings for him. He was worried that, knowing what he was, will make you change your mind and that was the last thing he wanted. He had feelings for you, overwhelming ones, and risking to lose you was, in fact, the biggest fear he had. He hated to admit ~ reason why he never did ~ but he had this burning desire to be around you quite all the time which, for a demon like him was unusual. Little did he know you were thrilled with this news. 

"No way," you said, a wide wicked smile suddenly forming onto your features and catching Crowley completely off guard.

His hand snaked upwards to his hair for a moment, scratching it as he thought of an appropriate way to prove it. He wasn't the one with words, so material proof was a go for.  
First the eyes~ he thought, and his hand left his red locks to hook onto the side of his glasses and remove them. He kept his eyes closed until you assured him that you won't freak out. When you promised, he opened them and for the sake of Heaven and Hell, it was breath-taking.  
How could you freak out? Those snake eyes were the most tempting thing you've ever seen, they were purely hypnotizing and it took you a couple of good seconds to be able to leave his gaze which, nonetheless brought a smirk on Crowley's features.

"I still don't believe~" you smirked onto his face licking your bottom lip gently, tracing a pattern that quickly caught your demon's eyes. You were lying and he knew it and, in fact, it didn't bother you nor him since he was very straight forward with the proves.

"I also can do~ demonic miracles and eh~ become a snake... you know. Demonic stuff~." His eyes were glued to your lips which made you smile. For a wannabe evil entity, he was quite harmless, with you at least.

-end of the flashback-

It's been a week, almost two since Crowley revealed his occult secret to you and your mind just couldn't comprehend the thought of his snake-like eyes.  
You recalled that the snake was meant to symbolize sexuality in literature, and oh my you just understood why. His slim features and those eyes, the way he was crawling around, almost without making a sound, as if he was stalking his prey simply had you turned on all the time ~ not to mention those tight jeans.  
The whole demonic thing made you think - If Crowley was a demon...then does he even do the "mating" and if yes, does he do it like humans or like snakes or~

"Ugh~ haai" Crowley's voice brought you back to reality. You didn't remember hearing him coming in, but after all, he could just miracle your locked door into being, well, unlocked. Your eyes shoot up but, like always, those glasses he wore were covering his eyes.

"I came to tell you that today I'm visiting a frie~"

"Aziraphale you mean." You said with a knowingly smirk and he grunted.

"I won't be gone for long~ just some stuff I gotta get sorted out." 

"Right." You smiled softly and stood up to face him. He was taller than you but that didn't stop you from boldly planting a kiss onto his cheek. His breath was caught onto his chest for a second before he exhaled and glanced down to see you from above the glasses, his playful snakey eyes making visual contact with yours. 

He appeared to struggle to keep his uninterested voice and appearance as he turned towards the door and snapped his fingers.

"Won't take long~ Angel." 

And with that, he was gone.  
The first time he called you like this and you couldn't say anything back because he technically slithered away.

You sat back onto the couch and began to think about various things~ especially Crowley ~ in fact, only about Crowley and his abilities. "How do snakes even mate?" Your inner voice questioned and for a second there was just silence following.

As soon as this thought crossed your mind, you knew you had to look it up. And that fast, before Crowley returned, because he could easily sense your change of state. He would sense it and he will search what caused it~ and hell, would you be embarrassed if he found out what was bugging your mind since he left his home.

Without wasting any time you looked it up on your phone and of course, you understood a bit too late that he can also sense arousal... 

"Typical flirting ensues once he locks eyes on the female snake – he will court the female by bumping his chin on the back of her head and crawling over her."

You swallowed hard as you read "locks eyes". He just did that didn't he? And the name he called you~ that was flirting wasn't it? As you kept reading your arousal kept growing and you totally forgot that you should control yourself or otherwise your demon will sense it.

"The mating begins as the male wraps his tail around hers...Snake sex can last a whole day, but usually takes an hour."

And with this, you couldn't handle yourself anymore. You put down the phone and took a deep breath, shifting a little, which caused you even more arousal. Imagining Crowley's thin hands wrapped around you, holding you under him and feeling his breath onto your neck as he defiled you was the biggest turn on you had in ages. You didn't even discern how much time passed.

The door snapped open and then closed as quick and sudden as it opened. You jumped up, a cold shiver passing through your back and down your spine. He was serious when he said he won't be gone long and you knew you can't lie to him so the only thing you could do was, well, avoid him until you cooled off.

Unfortunately by the time you reached the door to your bedroom, Crowley was already behind you, wrapping his arms around your hips and touching his forehead to your smooth hair taking a deep breath.

You froze and remembered something you firstly ignored "When a female snake is ready to mate she releases a special scent". Where you? Maybe it was a human thing and~

"Are you ok?" Crowley said freeing you, his voice was clearly confused. "What are you hiding? Because you are certainly hiding something. You are agitated~"

The phone~  
You quickly turned around saying a quick "It's nothing" sprinting towards the couch only to find that your phone was~ gone. When you looked back, your demon was sitting with his back against the wall holding your phone with one hand and removing his glasses with the other. 

"Nothing ey? Then what's this?" He asked as he began to read. You rushed towards him but he was faster, you ended up onto his chest, his arms holding you still. For a skinny demon, he was much more powerful than you expected and you realized it as soon as he backed you into the wall, holding your hands still, above your head with one arm while holding your phone with his free hand. 

"Let's see~" he began and your body surrendered. Your eyes looked down and shivers were jolting into your body as he spoke. "How do snakes mate~"  
You swore you could hear a smirk in his voice combined with a chuckle. "Well if you wanted to know you could have literally asked me~" 

His eyes looked down at you, just to realize you were a blushing mess, which was what he needed to understand your sudden curiosity about snakes.

"Just to clarify it~ I don't have two... Just one." He spoke, almost shyly but continuing:  
"But let's see what the article says: When a female snake is ready to mate she releases a special scent..."

Crowley smirked and brought his face closer to your neck inhaling deeply and groaning softly, mostly unintentionally. "You certainly release it... and it's mesmerizing," he said leaving your neck and starting to read again.

Your knees grew weak, your whole body filled with a burning desire that was impossible to handle, especially now that Crowley was technically torturing you with it.

"Typical flirting ensues once he locks eyes on the female snake – he will court the female by bumping his chin on the back of her head and crawling over her. The mating begins as the male wraps his tail around hers...Snake sex can last a whole day, but usually takes an hour." 

You couldn't help yourself but look at him, and he, back at you, his eyes tempting like always. His smile was warm but mischievous by nature and his gaze was going through you, deep into your soul.  
He did nothing but free your hands and put your phone down, waiting for your next move. 

You waited for too long, you had to do it. With a quick move, you opened the door to the bedroom gesturing him to follow, which he did without hesitation. Your arms hooked onto his jacket as you raised yourself on the tip of your toes to kiss him.

Crowley's hands clutched your hips motioning you back to the bed. You were moaning softly, holding onto him like he was the only thing left in this world. You loved him and needed him, the first man to ever touch you had to be him. It was a secret you were afraid to tell him, the fact that this will be the first time. The first time to ever spoil your innocence... And it was going to be with a demon.  
As soon as the back of your knees touched the cold frame of the bed, you allowed yourself to fall onto the fresh and welcoming sheets with Crowley hovering you.

"Love~ I have to tell you something." Crowley hummed at your ear soothingly.  
"It's been a few decades since I~ did this last time~ maybe a century..."

"Well~" you began, hiding your face onto his clothed chest "For me, it's the first time."

Crowley's eyes seemed to study yours for a bit before he finally spoke, almost worried. "And are you sure~"

You didn't let him finish. You simply grabbed his neck and dragged him closer, locking lips with him and moaning softly. He knew your answer so he didn't waste any more time.  
Crowley's thin long fingers snaked under your shirt touching your skin and seeking as much contact as possible. Both of you were still dressed, caressing each other's bodies with your hands, blindly trying to remove the clothing while your lips were crashing onto one another. His lips were soft at the start but rough and passionate later as his experienced tongue tried to mark every detail he could as your own tongue was tempting his. He didn't give in, he was, after all, a master of such tricks so instead of losing himself, he made you drawn to him, forming in you a habit of obeying to him.

"You don't have to be soft for me~," you said with a smirk. "I quite enjoy the~"

"Idea of being defiled by a fallen angel~ a demon~" Crowley licked his lips as he removed his jacket and shirt. " I kind of remarked that already, love." 

He placed the clothes away, leaving himself only in his jeans. His right hand grabbed your chin whilst his left one was playing with the zipper of his jeans. "Don't worry~ You will obey." His voice was cunning and the grip he had on your chin tightened. "Undress." He demanded, getting off your body, and resting on his knees behind you.

You sat up and began to fight with your shirt, trying to remove it as fast as you could, not to make Crowley wait. Two warm hands were suddenly on the exposed skin, travelling upwards.

"Take it off~" you heard Crowley's humming on the back of your neck, his hands reaching for your breasts and cupping them whilst his lips were on your neck, sucking the hot skin.

He stopped only for a few seconds, while you removed the shirt completely, throwing it on the floor. 

"No bra?" he hissed at your ear and shivers were once again travelling down your spine. "For me, no problem~ Not one ssssingle problem~" he continued while his hands squeezed gently your breasts "But keep in mind Angel~ Only I can see and feel them. No one else."

You felt a little shift of the covers and suddenly his naked chest was glued to your back. His skin was hot as hell, his arms all over you, hurried from your breasts to your thighs and back up to hold your neck, chocking you slightly.  
Pure lust and ecstasy were filling you and you couldn't help but moan when he whispered to you, telling you what a naughty sinner you were.

"Lay down, on your back~," he said as he turned to face you. "And keep looking at me~ Don't try to look elsewhere or close your eyes because there will be consequences."

You nodded and smiled at him as you rested your exposed back on the cold sheets, the sudden feeling making you arch your back a little.

Crowley smiled back, knowing that all the rough acting was a game and that all that he wanted was to make love to you like a snake (For a whole day)

He kept looking into your eyes, his gaze calming the anxiety that was growing inside your body, whilst his hands were fumbling with the zipper of his jeans which he eventually removed, still keeping his eyes on you.

Your hands went down to take off your pants but he pinned them down halfway there.

"Keep your hands here~ I'll undress you, love," Crowley said whilst his long fingers grabbed your pants, dragging them down along with your underwear.  
He discarded the clothes somewhere next to the bed, leaving you completely naked before him.

"So~ Are you sure?" Crowley asked as he laid on top of you, holding himself in his elbows. "Once it happens... We can't undo it~" 

"Yes, Crowley~ I am sure." You said as your hands wound around his neck dragging him into a passionate kiss.  
His lips brushed yours hungrily before his tongue asked you for entrance. You moaned allowing him to take control over your mouth once more. Crowley's arms shifted, his hands going under your shoulders prompting you up to give him more closure. Your nails dug into his shoulders while he left the kiss enough to breathe and lock eyes with you.  
His head went downwards, kissing your chin, your neck - leaving numerous amounts of hickeys and marks to prove people you were taken. He looked proudly at his doing mumbling a "Mine" into your burning skin.  
You whimpered, unable to wait anymore but he took his time. He fondled your breasts, kissing and licking them, sucking at each nipple and massaging it until you were a moaning mess under him.

He smirked but still didn't hurry. He took his time to caress each spot of your skin, each feature, taking in the sight of you each time he added a new mark or kiss on you.  
He kept going down until he was there~  
Right above your womanhood, looking at it with lust and love. You were a real angel, a pure, untouched one willing to offer herself to him without hesitation.

Your eyes looked down at him just to see his pleading glare and beautiful features. He was humble, biting his lower lip, waiting once more for you to offer him your spoken commitment, which you did.

"Take me, Crowley." You cooed at him and his eyes lit up with lust once more.

He started by planting kisses on your skin, from toes to knees, and up to the inside of your thighs. You sighed and spread your legs, helped by the demon's hands. Crowley was the impatient one now. 

He started by kissing your clit and lapping your arousal as if he was craving for it, groaning and saying how good you tasted or how wet you were for him which only made you even more turned on. Your hands grabbed the sheets and you arched your back when he slithered his middle finger above your entrance, teasing it and increasing the rhythm of his licking. You could feel the knot forming and knew it won't take long until you were going to find your release.  
He was an observant demon so he spotted you were close by the way your hips began to shift and your moans to increase.  
His middle finger made his way inside of you and soon began to move at an extreme pace accompanied by the kisses and licks that Crowley was giving to you. "Come undone, Angel~ Cum for this filthy fallen one whose standing before you, showing you the pleasure of sinning. " 

His voice combined with his skilled moves made you cum hard around his finger, just as he finished speaking.  
He allowed you to catch your breath and relax, offering your womanhood a few more kisses before lifting himself above you again, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. You couldn't resist the urge to tangle your fingers in his hair, making a mess out of it.  
He smirked and grunted, kissing your cheek and teasing you."Aah~ nasty Angel!" 

When he laid himself fully on top of you, to kiss your forehead, you felt his hard on your belly, twitching slightly. He was hard but you couldn't tell the length.  
You heard a sigh escape Crowley's lips at the thought of his member touching you and you smirked.

"Crowley~ On your back." You demanded and the demon couldn't help but smile.

"What was that, love?" His lips brushed your collarbone in an attempt to tease you but this time it didn't work. He builds up confidence inside of you, he will have to face it.

"On your back, demon." You smirked and pushed him off of you, sitting on top of his chest.

"Oi~," he said, his breath caught in his chest as he looked at the view of your naked body straddling his. "Well ain't this a relatable situation. The Angel standing above the demon." 

His hand went up to your thigh but you caught it and pinned it above his head.  
"Stand still demon~" you smirked and he obeyed with a wicked grin.

"Might I get a hint?" He asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Something... Not very angelic." You said unable to stop a blush from forming on your cheeks.

"Oh?" Crowley gulped as a thought crossed his mind. "Are you? You aren't...Are you??~" He tried to say something but it was too late. You were already on your knees between his legs, looking at his hard and testing it with your hand.

He gave up, surrendered. He was such an evil being for not trying to stop you, he thought, but the pleasure that your hand inflicted on his member was enough to make him enjoy his status as a wanna-be evil creature. Wicked one.  
His head rested on the pillow and his hands grabbed the sheets in an attempt to steady himself.

"Such a righteous angel, being so merciful to please a demon~" Crowley groaned, trying to keep his eyes opened to watch you please his cock with your hand. 

It took him all of his strength not to whimper when he saw your lips closing the distance with his member, leaving kisses on it and long licks from the base to the tip. He closed his eyes letting the pleasure wash over him feeling how your lips enveloped the tip of his hard, sucking on it whilst your left hand massaged his balls gently. Your right hand grabbed him and guided it to your hair, pursuing him to take control of your action. Crowley's fingers wrapped around a handful of your hair pushing your head gently up and down, each time making you go further down onto his cock. After a few more times of doing so, his entire size was in your mouth, the tip touching the base of your throat.

"My angel~" he murmured a few times as his cock began to twitch.

You could taste the sweet burning pre-cum on your tongue and knew he was going to cum soon.  
Just when you were ready for the cum his hand released your hair and you left his cock confused. He gave you no time for thinking.  
He got up and kissed you down on the bed, turning you around so that you were laying on your belly.

"Mating ritual~" Crowley began as he laid on your back, his chin touching the back on your neck and his mouth giving a little nibble to your earlobe.  
"Are you ready for~?" he asked with a soothing tone, comforting you "Might hurt a little ya' know~ Just a little." 

"Certainly not as much as it hurt you to fall from Heaven~," you said with a giggle as Crowley pressed you harder into the mattress.

"Hey~ Watch it!~" your demon hissed jokingly while rubbing himself on you, his hard between your buttcheeks.

His left hand was holding down yours, fingers tangled whilst his right hand was positioning himself at your womanhood.  
He thrust slowly, bit by bit until the tip was all the way in. He was large but not extremely whilst you, on the other hand, were tight but wet. When the tip was in, his right hand returned to hold yours, in the same manner, he held the left one.

"Tell me~" he cooed in your left ear, tingles running in your body "Tell me why you are sure that I am the one you want." 

"Because I love you~" you moaned loudly, a little whimper of pain leaving your body. While saying those words, Crowley slid himself in with one quick thrust, waiting now for you to get used to the new feeling.  
You were breathing faster and hastier but he calmed you, kissing your shoulder and your back reassuring you that from now on pleasure was to come.

He began to move slowly, earning small moans from you or shoving himself harder at times to make you gasp and call his name. He loved it when you moaned his name, which in his opinion never sounded better. He soon wanted to hear it more, so he began to move faster and shove himself hard and deep inside of you, making you burry your body into the sheets. His movements were calculated, hips moving with the grace of a snake but with the passion of a man.  
You felt close again. His thrusts, the weight of his body on yours and your fingers tangled with his as well as his groans and moans and kisses on the back of your neck sent you over the edge.  
You began to moan and mewl his name begging him to make you finish and he happily obeyed. His thrusts began to be even harder and faster and you soon found yourself whimpering and trembling as you came hard, your walls clenching around his shaft.  
His breath was faster, in a frenzy as his release was soon to follow.

"Angel~" he groaned taking himself out of you "Where do you want me to cum? Be quick love~" he moaned and you got onto your knees on the bed. 

Getting your hint, Crowley stood up grabbing your chin with his left hand while his right was pleasing his cock enough to send him over his edge. He looked into your eyes as his seed was shoot onto your soft hungry lips. You licked his release and swallowed it before laying on your back on the mattress.

Crowley was quick to follow, quite literally slithering next to you on the bed and snapping his fingers. When you looked at him he has dressed again but you were not. Your demon laughed at your annoyed glare and kissed your lips.

"I taste pretty good, don't I?" He teased and snapped his fingers once more to dress you as well.

"Mhmm~" you hummed, crawling closer to him, between his arms.

"So~ did the demon defiled the angel well enough?" Crowley asked, dragging a blanket on you both.

You only nodded happily and yawned.  
"Ngk~ Sleepy human." He joked and kissed your forehead.

You didn't answer, you were too tired.

"Sleep, love~" he cooed in your ear until he was sure you made it to the dream realm.

"From all the miracles I made or saw..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "You are by far the greatest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. Crowley's plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley took you to his apartment and you keep teasing him because you wanted to see his plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English isn't the best, I'm aware.
> 
> I don't own Crowley, all I own is the fanfiction.

"Ngh. Out of the question. I'm not letting you see nor touch my plants!" Crowley stated with a small groan of annoyment as he took off his waistcoat and placed it on the table next to his throne. "Hmph...But I guess you won't stop asking anytime soon. You kept insisting since I picked you up like 40 minutes ago." 

You followed him inside the room shyly and looked around at the interior of it, quickly spotting the throne. It was such a fancy throne, you thought, perfect for someone like your demon friend, Crowley.

"Oh, c'mon Anthony~ I won't be mean to them..." You begged and sat on the table across it. 

He observed you for a little and then sat on the throne, laying his legs on the table, behind you. ''Yup, I know. That's the point."

"I don't get it," You said and turned around to look at him. ''What do you mean by, that's the point?''

He fumbled with the frame of his sunglasses, seemingly uninterested for what appeared to be a couple of long minutes before sighing and glancing over to you, much to your embarrassment.

"Long story." He teased, "That's all you need to know." The last part came out as a deep hiss more than anything. It wasn't a threat, or at least it didn't sound like one in your humble opinion. What it did sound like, though, was a failed attempt of flirting coming from his part. It looks like serpents aren't that good with words, after all.

You looked at the ground for a bit, trying to come up with a way to persuade him to show you his plants. That was, of course, before remarking with the back of your eye how he ran his fingers through his messy red hair and how he soon sulked. When you didn't do anything about it, he grew impatient, crossed his legs on the table, leaning slightly to his left so his snake eyes could examine you better. 

Not long after that, he relaxed his chin on his hand and rolled his eyes. "You know very well that I was just fooling around... although that does not mean I will let you see them, you know that..." 

He gazed at the room, trying to focus on whatever he could spot while he spoke, choosing his words deliberately. Crowley sounded confident, but you knew him for long enough to tell from the timbre he had in his voice that he was worried he just managed to upset you.

Suddenly your shoes hit the floor with a muffled thud, which made the demon look your way, a little alarmed. You got off the desk and sauntered up to him, ruffling his hair in a playful manner, which by the looks of it made Crowley a little bit flustered.

"Look..." You began to tell, your voice as soft and warm as you could make it sound like. "If you won't let me see your plants... At least tell me how they look like, what species they are. You know, this sort of thing!"

"Ngk...They are green." He growled lowly and got off the chair, pacing around until he finally settled himself behind you. He was dangerously close to you, so close that you could feel his warm breath grazing gently over the back of your neck and sending shivers down your spine.

After a few moments of silence, he broke the ice and leaned against the table, steadying himself on his arm and grunting. "Why are you so interested in them, Angel?" He questioned, his manner of saying that sounding almost naive, innocent as he lifted himself to sit on the table.

Your cheeks began to heat as you remained seated on the armrest of his throne and responded, "Because, Crowley, you might be the only demon that has such a solid hobby. I mean... demons having hobbies at all was a huge surprise but growing up plants? Well, this is even more shocking."

He lifted his upper lip, almost disgusted, and acting a little hurt when you mentioned ''other demons''. He wanted to be and, in fact, was the only demon you wanted around, but that wasn't enough for this old serpent.

"And now speaking of your plants, really? They are green? Come on, Crowley... there must be more about them that you can tell me."

He shrugged and stretched, spreading his legs in a manner that caught your eyes quickly. You couldn't help but stare at his tight jeans and the way they overlaid his crotch, ''Up here, Angel. My eyes are up here.''  
He smirked almost kindly, which made you get flustered in less than a split of a second. 

For this was something he appeared to have planned from before, you chose to tease him in return so you could pay him back. "Well, if you don't know what to tell me about your plants, then I guess it's my role to investigate."

"Hmph...Asssk away. What do you want to know about them?" The demon insisted as a sly grin formed on his features, not knowing what you've got to ask him.

"You said you have plants... Does that mean you also have flowers? Nice, cute, pretty little flowers?" Your question came out so unexpectedly that Crowley remained dumbfounded. As the seconds passed, and he apparently started to understand the question, you could see the annoyed look more and more visible on his face, mainly because of the way his brows crinkled.  
There it was, the way he tilted his head back, the first sign he was hurt by what you've asked him...followed shortly by- "Ngh- What!?"

Oh... he truly appeared annoyed this time. "That is so demeaning. Flowers?! Who do I look like? A gardener at the Buckingham Palace? For heaven's sake... only they could possibly be growing such eccentric, completely, and utterly unnecessary things. They are a disgrace for the plant name. Ugh~''

He got up from the table and slithered around the room, swaying his hips as he moved until he got close to a wall ''Ugh, you've got 5 minutes to assure yourself that I don't own such embarrassing field vegetation. However, do NOT touch anything in there!"  
He warned and opened a door in the wall that led to his plant collection.

You step inside carefully, unsure on your own feet, and wandered around the room for a few short seconds. He wasn't joking after all, not that you thought he was. Not only were there no signs of flowers in the entire space of the room, but neither were there any other colors instead, of course, the vibrant green of his beautifully grown plants. They were tall, well-looking, and there was not a single dark spot on their leaves nor dust anywhere to be seen.

Crowley's eyes were on you all the time, following your every move with the look of a beast stalking his prey. He suspected you to disobey him, touch his 'belongings', as he thought of them, which much to his surprise, you haven't done...yet.

He walked inside after you, his hands in his pockets, and his red locks still a mess. The demon didn't bother to fix his hair, because truth be told, he liked to leave it the way it was after you ruffled it. The ruffled hair came with a weird pride that you, a human, laid hands on him, in a non-violent way, of course. 

You chuckled and tilted your head slightly to look at him ''Seems to me that they are well taken care of. They are...pretty." 

"They are," Crowley admitted as he frowned his eyebrows to glare at the terrifying plants.

You got confused over why the leaves began to tremble, horrified at the sight of your kind demon friend, but then you heard him...

"THIS BETTER NOT GET TO YOUR HEADS! YOU ALL, GROW BETTER!" His voice was thunderous, and it certainly took you by surprise since you've never expected him to have this evil side. The strength of his voice not only put the fear of God onto the poor plants that were now shivering and wiggling frightened but, even you shook slightly. 

He seemed to inspect them for a little bit, not dropping his authority until he gazed over to you and walked closer. More as an instinct, you took a step back towards the green area behind you, which left Crowley extremely worried. You were not scared... You were rather upset that he was so mean to his 'belongings' that you thought he loved and cared for adequately.

Looking at the shivering plants made you forget the advertisement Crowley gave you, and your hands out of nowhere traveled reflexively up and down the leaves, stroking them softly and whispering calming things against their soft surface.

What came next, you didn't expect. His powerful hands grabbed you by the collar and slammed you against the wall, right between his plants, much to Crowley's pride. He was right about to prove both to them and himself how he can 'punish' someone that steps over his already set boundaries.

"I specifically told you, Angel, that you are not allowed to touch them, put aside act nicely to them. They shall not be treated nicely. They HAVE to fear their Master. Did you get that?" His voice was a tremendous hiss, and his body was glued to yours and yours to the cold neat wall. His face was inches or less away from yours, and his grip on your collar was still just as strong. He didn't let go until, frightened, you shook your head, agreeing that you understood. Even so, he wasn't done just yet. You didn't respect his decision and that... Well, that required punishment. Demonic, sinful punishment. 

"The fact that you agree with me now, doll, does not mean you are relieved of your punishment. You did cross my boundary after all, and you... oh, you are the perfect way to show them what happens if they don't fulfill their owner's requests."

You were stunned and dumbfounded, unable to speak or move, and the first instinct you had was to close your eyes. You had no idea over what was about to happen, nor did you expect what came next. Having your eyes shut contributed to the element of surprise... and that surprise was Crowley's soft lips pressed roughly against yours and his tongue brushing needy against your lower lip. When a soft little groan escaped his throat, you couldn't help but part your lips for him. He quickly conquered your mouth and entangled his tongue with yours, letting go of your collar and instead, he used his hands to cup your cheeks and guide you into the kiss.  
You didn't squirm nor protest when his body pressed harder against yours, almost squeezing you in between himself and the wall. At this point, you couldn't tell if he was mad, needy, or actually trying to prove his point, though you didn't really care right now.

The demon tilted his head slightly so he would get a better angle to take over your mouth whilst his hands trailed down from your cheeks to your neck. He teased, brushing his middle finger over your shoulder, before breaking the kiss in order to look at you. He licked his lips sensually and slowly, the time when his hands left your body. You looked up to him and then quickly at the ground when he pressed one of his hands against the wall and used the other to lift your chin, forcing you to gaze at his astonishing yellow eyes. You flinched, and that seemed to make Crowley smile. He brought his mouth closer but didn't touch your lips. You parted them slightly anyway, awaiting his, but they never felt yours again. Instead, his warm breath was now tickling the tip of your nose, and his soft lips found their rest on your forehead.

He seemed to enjoy how confused he left you because when he looked down at you, he chuckled. "Hah~ The Angel thinks she can replace punishment with pleasure? That is my choice to make." 

And with that being said, his body left yours, for what appeared to be ages for you and your neediness. He took your hands and placed them on his snake-belt, his gaze upon you, studying you. Never have you felt so obedient before. You unbuckled his belt, waiting for his next command, which never came. Instead, you took matters into your own hands and slid down his tight jeans until they were close to his knees. That's when his hands stopped yours, and he kissed you softly, almost distracting you from feeling his fingers fumbling to take down your trousers. It made you smile into the kiss, which caused the demon to pull away from it and finally slide them down.

''Ngh~ What? I truly hope this isn't a joke for you. This is a demonic temptation, which appears to be working on you pretty well, isn't that ssso?~" He hissed seductively, bringing his face close to your ear and slipping his hand inside your underwear to feel your slick womanhood.  
"Mhmm... Angel Angel Angel... enjoy your punishment, aren't you?" He taunted as a little smirk crossed his face. "Turn around."

You were moaned softly when those words filled the air. You weren't sure what to think of them but pissing off a demon for the second time in one day wasn't at all what you had in mind. With that being said, you turned around and waited for whatever he had planned to do.

Crowley admired you for a few seconds, taking his time to toss your hair softly from your back to your shoulders. He kissed the back of your neck once, twice, taking his time to grip the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head. Quickly after, he unclasped your bra and didn't bother stopping it from falling to the ground. Even though he could have teased you much more, he decided to start working his way on you. He needn't do much. A simple lick gave to your shoulder and gentle hands clutching at your waist was enough to make you moan. 

"Ngh... You have no shame. You moan, knowing that the one behind you is a demon." You hissed at him, and he chuckled, grabbing your hips roughly.

Bruises will cover that area, but that was the least of your problems.  
He began kissing again, leaving a long trail down your back, sometimes stopping and returning to your neck to give it hickeys. Every action of his only brought your arousal to new levels, and you were sure he had seen it. Once his lips found your lower back, his hands left your waist but rather went down on your buttcheeks. He spread them slightly and hooked his tongue into your dripping womanhood, managing to make you moan loudly in surprise. He stopped and then shoved his tongue again inside of you, turning you into a moaning mess.  
Crowley did it over and over, each time taking more time to lick and push his tongue in areas you had no idea would give you such pleasure until he brought you to your edge. He then stopped, knowing you won't be able to hold back for much longer now. What he did was to pull down his boxers and stroke himself, listening to how you begged and prayer for him to finish you. He loved how frustrated you were, how needy, and yet you couldn't do anything. 

"Stay still, Angel." He murmured after a couple of minutes at your ear. His voice was so full of desire that you weren't sure who is tempting who at this point.

He held his hard at your dripping core and teased it, having you moan involuntarily for him over and over again. When he thought he had got enough, he pushed himself inside of you abruptly, giving you no time to adjust to his long thick member. 

"Ngh...Tell me, nymph~ Was this all done on purpose? Pissing me off... Did you want me to ravish you like I am about to do?" His voice was smooth and tempting it, almost didn't sound human. It was too hypnotizing.

"I... don't know!" You tried to say but got interrupted by a sudden hard thrust. You bit so hard on your lip, trying to muffle a moan, but you just couldn't.

He began to thrust slowly, moving his strong hands to your shoulders and gripping them tightly. Each movement of his hips was followed by a grunt or moan, sometimes even a growl of pleasure that only got you closer and closer to your peak. "Argh~ Ngh shit!~ Angel... You feel so so good~" The demon would say, increasing the rhythm of his thrusts and making them so fast that you could speak anymore, the only sounds leaving your mouth being loud moans and whimpers.  
As he fucked you, he made sure to push you into the wall so that the cold surface would send electrifying shivers through your entire body. You arched your back and squirmed for the first time since he began his punishment. The only reaction you've got from him was a stronger grip on your shoulders and quicker thrusts into your core. You weren't sure for how long you will last until the pleasure is going to wash over your heightened senses.  
The demon noticed and leaned over to your ear, grunting lowly and repeating over and over again, "Hold back, Angel. You will cum when I tell you to cum."

You tried your best to hold back, but all your effort were now in vain.  
His right hand left your shoulder and traveled down to your breasts, giving them a little unmerciful squeeze, and then painfully slow, he reached your stomach and then just as slow, your womanhood. Crowley's thumb began to draw circles around your newfound clit, teasing it until you suddenly came, losing all the control you had over your body. You shook softly and moaned, your vision getting blurred in the process.

His thrusts were a tad sloppier now, and his breath was faster and uneven. It didn't take long for his forehead to rest on the back of your neck and for his grunts to turn into loud moans of ecstasy and pleasure. He was obviously close too. Without giving you any time to come down from your high, the demon kept shoving his hard inside of you until he came as well, biting your neck in the heat of the moment. 

He panted quietly against your shoulder, bringing his arms to wrap around your waist in a warm, demonic embrace that held you up, your knees being too weak to keep you standing. It took a few long minutes until he let finally let go of you, disappointment noticeable in his yellow gleaming eyes.

He peered over to his plants, giving them a dominant groan as he pulled his boxers and jeans up. By that time, you were retrieving your shirt and bra from the floor where Crowley dropped them, taking them on and pulling your trousers and soaking underwear back up.

The serpent demon shoved his hands inside his pockets and watched you, considering his options.

When you were dressed, he stretched and walked to the throne room in his tempting way, swaying his hips like the snake he was. "Ngk...Follow me, Angel." He requested, without looking back to you, and you quickly complied.

Both of you got inside the room, and he sat on the throne, glaring over to you ''Oh Angel, come here already. Do I really need to tell you what to do all the time?" 

"Ugh, no, you don't." You said mostly to yourself, but the demon still heard you and rolled his eyes. 

As you walked closer to his throne, he seemed to adjust his position on it, spreading his legs and biting on his lower lip.  
Without any other words, you went down onto your knees and unbuckled his belt once again.

"Why did you fix it if you knew you are going to want me to do this?" You asked whilst your fingers worked to pull down his pants, ''Ngh! Because watching you doing it works just as good as proper foreplay.'' He remarked with a satisfied smirk when his pants and boxers were gone from his already hard member.

"Demonic boner?" You teased as you wrapped your fingers around it and stroked it slowly. He leaned his head back onto the throne, looking down at you and moaning.

"Might be." He stated seriously and entangled his long fingers of his right hand with your hair. He gripped on it and pulled, careful not to hurt you but still forcing you to look up at him. ''Oh please, Angel... You know what I want. Don't deny me this sinful little pleasure!" 

And oh, yes. You knew what it was that he wanted you to do to him. Lowering your face closer to his hard already made the demon shut his eyes in anticipation.

It didn't take long because your tongue already made its way to the side of his awaiting shaft, giving it a long lick that made his hard throb. He clenched his teeth and gripped the armrests of the throne with his left hand, forcing his eyes open to stare down at you. You smiled up to him and licked his shaft again, this time being rewarded with a needy movement of his hips.  
Crowley whined when you took your time to study his member but quickly stopped and replaced it with groans when your lips enveloped the tip and your fingers the base. You started to suck the tip, taking more and more of his hard into your mouth whilst making sure the base was properly taken care of with your experienced fingers.  
He arched his back and bucked his hips, wanting impatiently to go all the way into your warm, wet, and so welcoming mouth, but you denied him by retreating your head each time he tried that. Having no other choice than complying, he grunted and allowed you to do as you pleased with his throbbing, needy member.  
You smirked up to him, proud of your win, and finally slid all of his hard inside your mouth and throat.  
The demon moaned and began to buck up his hips, trying to make his tip touch the back of your throat, again and again, making you gag slightly.  
Since your hands were now free, you used one to go up under his shirt and feel his chest, and the other you used to massage his balls delicately.  
He pulled onto your hair and kept thrusting his hard in and out of your mouth, the wet sounds making him even more motivated to keep going with his actions.  
Soon you could feel him desperate to shove himself harder and harder, bucking his hips and holding your head still by your hair "Ngh!~ Shit shit shit shit!~ Angel!" He called and finally released himself deep down your throat, making you choke slightly. Crowley closed his eyes and moaned weakly, rolling his hips slowly as he came, his fingers finally leaving your hair. 

He pulled out, and you looked up to him, swallowing what wasn't already forced down your throat. A smirk and a snap of his fingers were all it took for you both to be cleaned up and clothed as nothing has ever happened. The demon laughed happily and stood up, wrapping his arms around your neck and kissing you until you both were out of breath. When he pulled away to gasp for air, he brushed your hair behind your ear and quickly changed back to his everlasting mild annoyed state.

"Ngk. Time to go home, Angel." He said and walked to the door, followed closely by you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
